Stolen life
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: The earth has been invaded and the saiyans have taken all the women, chichi is one of them and now is a slave to her master. Kakarot saves her life and now she is angry at him because she wanted to die.can Kakarot change her opinion on all saiyans SSJ4KCC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I got inspiration to write this for some random reason. Anywho, I'still doing my others I just want to do this one also and I'm doing a series of pictures of anime characters getting Glomped! (hugged kissed whatever) but it's jokey lol send in any requests if you like and I'll happily do one for you. I've already done one of myself kissing Goku then been hunted down by Chichi. Lol so anywho on with the fic.

Stolen life 

They had stolen her life, destroyed her home, killed her family and eradicated her soul. Once was Chichi Mau now is a common slave amongst others. Most would be grateful to still have their lives but this shell worked lifelessly. Begging for death to claim her, whether it is by saiyans hand or starvation. But when she refused to eat her master whipped her into submission, yelling about not being able to afford new slaves.

When the earth was invaded they had killed every male, including her father. She fought with all her might to avenge him, but the saiyans laughed and knocked her out effortlessly.

She awoke hours later in a cramped cabin filled with scared women. Some grabbing onto others for comfort, others crying silently in corners.

She looked at her hands seeing handcuffs, and a metal clasp on her neck she saw that none of the other women had it except a blonde woman who sat in the corner with a defiant look.

She approached the woman with caution wary of her indignant face. "Excuse me but where am I, and why are we the only one with these chains"

The girl turned to her, her face already to chew her out but she saw the chains, her face twisted into a smile, then she let out cynical laughter.

"Looks I'm not the only who chose to fight those barstards, good on yah kid" She muttered.

Chichi didn't understand, she saw a slow tear drop from the woman's eyes as she laughed again; she turned to chichi staring deep in her eyes.

"You're on a saiyan ship sweet heart, who knows our fate now", chichi gasped at the explanation then it hit her what had happened to her, what had happened to her father.

"Papa!" she cried out, "O papa I couldn't save you!" her own tears gathered in her eyes as she sobbed softly.

The doors then burst to life revealing a bald man, he licked his lips as he eyed all the women. Many started backing away in horror and screaming as he descended the filthy staircase.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" he smirked looking at the women with unmistakable lust. "I'm feeling somewhat…randy," He then pointed to a dark blued hair woman. "You girl! You're my new playmate" The woman screamed and began backing into a corner, fear laced on her features.

The bulky saiyan let out a booming laugh, Chichi shivered his voice could split eardrums.

He walked to the girl and lifted her roughly by her hair, "Not obeying orders, that's earned you punishment" He slapped the screaming girl, silencing her and incurring an array of gasps from the audience of women.

"Good girl" the saiyan drawled, he then dragged the now bruised woman struggling to muffle her sobs in fear of incurring the bulky saiyans wrath.

He grinned, and turned to the crowd again, "Hopefully you will all go to loving owners like myself," The deafening silence seemed to please him, as he took the girl away.

Chichi then knew her fate…

And now 3 months on, she is working for her master, her once feisty sprit broken and her hope dwindled to nothing. She could never get out of a place like this, how could she.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know its very short but 1st chapters always are it's a teaser.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, heres an update! Wow I need a pat on the back; I'm very pleased with your responses to my Yaoi rant. It gets a big thumb down.

Here's the Hierarchy

Royals and Super saiyan 4's:

1st class : Normal saiyans levels of SSJ 3 and 2

2nd class: Super saiyan 1

3rd class: weak levels

No class: Banished Saiyans who have betrayed the race or committed crimes against the throne.

Ages: Chichi : 24

Kakarot: 29

Vegeta: 35

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichi was sweeping the floor; she had just gotten a slap for looking her master in the eye. That was one of the rules of a slave, to always keep your head down. She disliked her master but didn't hate her master, she had seen many of her sister earthlings being used as sex toys. Her master kept his preferences in his own race, so she was lucky enough to still retain her chastity.

But it didn't excuse her from daily beatings; she stopped to examine her body. A fresh purplish bruise on her stomach, her master had kicked her for not answering on time. Chichi never feared for her life though, earthlings were quite expensive since they were an exotic breed and closest to Saiyans in genetics. And since females were rare her master could only afford 1, she was the lucky pick.

Chichi sighed hopelessly and continued tending to the kitchen. That was her home really, the kitchen and when her job was done she would go to the barn and sleep with the animals. She quickly finished sweeping the floor, in fear of incurring the wrath of her master. Sometimes he looked for an excuse to attack her.

"Slave!"

Chichi quickly drooped the broom and knelt on her left knee.

"Yes master," she hated saying that, but showing distaste in the name would earn her a definite punch.

"I want you to prepare some earth food, you have the ingredients," Chichi nodded and scrambled up to prepare the feast for her master, she knew of the saiyan appetite.

"Wait slave I didn't tell you to stand up," the man reared his hand back, and placed a slap on Chichi's face causing her to skid in to a pile of pots.

Tears instantly found their way to the corner of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She had seen many women weeping, but she didn't want to join them, she refused to show weakness in front of him.

"Hn, I wasn't finished so listen slave, I have the King and his associates coming over to assess the plantation I want him to have the best meal" Chichi nodded face to the floor.

"Normally I would have my cooks make some saiyan food. But after investing in earths vegetables and tasting some of your cooking, it has proven exquisite," Snorted the farmer. "I want it prepared and brought in by 8.00pm"

"Yes sir" Chichi mumbled looking to the floor.

"You are dismissed, and if you are even one minute late I'll break both your legs"

Chichi nodded again, getting up and grabbing the pots. She knew what he was like; he never did relent in her beatings. She felt a tear slide down her face; if he wished to beat her he could at least beat her into heaven instead of keeping her on hell

Vegeta sat picking at his maroon fur in annoyance, the fluff of the pillows in the carriage were sticking to his fur.

" Damn these stupid pillows" he cursed, tail twitching in annoyance he turned his sights to Kakarot he was looking out of the window with a mystified expression.

"What's your problem," He asked in curiosity, his fellow saiyan had been acting strange these past months or so.

"It's the girl isn't it" he stated, not missing a beat. Kakarot's yellow eyes looked up leaving the site of lush green trees.

"She is hurting again" he whispered, "Why can't he stop her hurting, why can't I stop them from hurting her"

"She doesn't exist" Vegeta said exasperated, Kakarot had told him of a tailless woman that roamed his dreams. She would sing songs to him in some type of language from earth.

Kakarot ignored Vegeta's comment and continued appreciating the natural scenery of the forest. He never got the chance to enjoy it because he lived in the city. Being one of the rare Saiyans that retained super saiyan 4 state demanded he reside in the castle as a first class warrior.

"You have to stop dreaming Kakarot, this 'woman' is becoming an obsession it isn't healthy," Vegeta growled, his temper getting the better of him.

The woman that had been haunting Kakarot's dreams had caused him to neglect training, and even miss banquets occasionally. Whenever he questioned the young saiyan on his whereabouts he would always say he in his room thinking or sleeping.

"She reaches out to me, she wants me to help her" Goku commented mildly running his hand through, his long spiky, midnight locks. "She's real Vegeta, I feel her"

"All you need is a concubine" Vegeta snorted, "I took an earthling the other day quite the fire cracker, but a little too weak"

"You think I haven't tried that" Goku snapped annoyed with Vegeta "It felt like I was betraying her"

"How long ago has it been since you coupled with a female now" Vegeta said leaning his chin on his hand, bored with the conversation.

"Two and a half months now" Goku muttered, the carriage came to a stop in front of a big mansion.

"Well just take another, its not like you will find this woman," Vegeta said standing up and exiting the carriage.

Kakarot shrugged at Vegeta's words and followed him out of the carriage, he sneered at the Mansion in disgust. As part of the council of Vegeta, he was required to be at the farm since it was the biggest grossing farm on the planet, and majority of Vegeta-sei's natural food was grown here.

"Come let's get this over with, I don't want to hear that whiney fool sucking up for long"

Kakarot nodded in agreement walking up the steps to be greeted by a short balding saiyan.

"Commander Kakarot, it's wonderful to see you again," He chirped grabbing his hand and shaking it eagerly.

Kakarot snorted and ignored him, walking past him and into the mansion. The older saiyan looked shocked at his abruptness and turned to Vegeta.

"King Vegeta, a pleasure to see you" He kneeled.

Vegeta snorted also walking past the kneeling saiyan, "Let's just get this over and done with, I have better things to do then visit your farm Kern"

Kern nodded quickly, "Sorry sir, ill just get your food served up quickly and then we can discuss the paperwork"

"Look this isn't a social call, just get the paper work done so we can leave" Vegeta yelled causing a few Saiyans to jump and quicken their pace.

Kakarot just leaned against the wall uninterested, his tail flicking side-to-side showing his agitation. He would rather be doing anything other then this, but a member of the council had to be present when the king discussed any dealings.

His nose then caught a scent at, at first he ignored it dismissing it as food. But the sweet smell wafted into his nose. He looked down at a darken corridor, the smell seemed to be coming from that direction. Taking another sniff, he began to walk in that direction.

"Uh Commander Sir, that is where my cook is preparing our food" Kern chirped, standing in front of Kakarot to stop his journey.

Kakarot snorted and brushed him out of the way, "I go where I like, unless you have something to hide"

"Um no but…"

"Shut up Kern" Vegeta said finally losing patience, "Hurry up and get the documents, I have no interest in dining with you"

"But Sire, I'm having some special earth food being prepared" Kern babbled, "Its quite tasty"

At this Vegeta stomach grumbled agreeing with Kern, he was quite fond of earth food.

"Fine, hurry up with the preparations"

Kern nodded rapidly, rushing off in that direction Kakarot intended on going. Kakarot furrowed his eyebrow as he continued to sniff the air. He could smell earth food, but something else was in the air, a spicy scent. He couldn't help but close his eyes and inhale deeply it was addictive.

His legs began walking in the direction of the intoxicating scent.

"YOU USELESS GIRL, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TO FEEDUS" Kern screamed, he punched chichi to the ground; chichi began coughing the blow to her stomach had caused her to choke.

"I don't care if you d if you cost me 700,000 Gil, your worthless" he sneered picking Chichi up by the throat.

Chichi struggled for breaths she could feel her world darkening, but she embraced it maybe she'll join her fellow earthlings in heaven. She would finally join her father. But as soon as started hoping for death, she felt her master hand loosen. His body slackened as she fell to the ground.

She looked up and saw him slumped on the floor, she heard his slow shallow breaths indicating that he still lived but what in the world knocked him out. But she couldn't find out, her weakened throat gasped for air and she blacked out.

Cool that was nice to write well not really bit still. Anywho don't flame me for the use of Gil I know it comes from Final fantasy I just couldn't be bothered to think of a name for saiyan money. So please give me your thoughts


	3. Escape from Vegetasei

Hello people, Wow you guys are awesome love the response keep them coming. And an answer to people's questions: Yes Goku retains super saiyan 4 state all through the Fic, what do you mean he looks bad with the fur, he is damn sexy with the fur. I normally hate hairy chests but that's an exception. Nobody is updating, you guy's are making me go through Fiction withdrawal. Remember people Goku is OOC

Escape from Vegeta-sei 

Chichi opened her eyes, her whole body felt like lead weight. She lifted her hand to feel her damaged throat but felt a bandage. She furrowed her brow in confusion; her master would never bandage her up. After all, he was the one that put her in this condition. She sat up and felt her stomach, which was also covered in bandages. At this moment she really started to panic, the surrounding were different more beautiful.

"Ah you're awake Commander Kakarot will be pleased" A voice, said.

Chichi pulled the silk sheets around her form, she couldn't let her guard down no matter how comforting the voice sounded.

"Relax child I mean no harm" An elderly woman said, she walked up to Chichi and cupped her chin.

"So this is what has Kakarot… distracted," The woman mused, brushing Chichi's hair momentarily.

"You know child, the King had to practically drag him out of this room to eat," The woman chuckled, stroking her own chin in contemplation.

Chichi just sat there looking bewildered. This old woman had just come out of nowhere sprouting rubbish about Kings and carrots.

"Excuse Me," She said unsure.

The old woman let out another laugh, "Do you know, you have been passed out for 7 days?"

Chichi's eyes widened, "A whole week! O no my master…he is going to"

The old woman smiled again and laid her hand on Chichi's shoulder, "Relax he is no longer your master"

Chichi relaxed but then she flinched again, "Then who is"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakarot was picking at his dinner, while the other members of the Saiyan council ate and joked heartily. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Chichi…He couldn't bare to leave her side. But Vegeta had come and taken him by force, so what if he skipped a few meals. But he had been lectured, as 2nd to the king he must keep his health up, and skipping meals won't wake her up faster. He sighed again as he picked at some purple beans, she almost didn't make it. Her wind passage was severely damaged by Kern's hands.

Luckily he had come in time; if he had been a second later she would have died from suffocation. He remembered cradling her weak body to him, her beauty shone through despite the purpling bruises on her neck and body. The Scraps of clothes on her body hiding what was important, clinging to her like a second skin. He quickly ran out of the mansion ignoring Vegeta's yells and boosted away to the royal infirmary. Where they tended to her wounds, he remembered watching them peal her clothes off and put her into the regeneration tank. She floated like an angel, her black hair swirling round like a forbidden Goddess. He stayed by the tank until she got out, but she still retained the bruises. The doctors said that the internal damage was healed but they external bruises would have to heal naturally. They quickly bandaged her up and gave her to him. From then on he had been taking care of her and he had not left her side until now.

"What's the matter Kakarot, you're looking tired these days," Nappa said slapping, him on the back.

Kakarot just shrugged and continued picking at the beans, "Just ignore him, he is just upset that his slave is ill" Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"Is that the problem!" Nappa said smiling widely "Well if the bitch dies get another" He laughed, other Saiyans joining in the laughter.

Kakarot just ground his teeth, Nappa was trying his patience and he wasn't in the mood, "Vegeta can I be excused" Kakarot asked, he just wanted to quickly check on Chichi.

Vegeta grunted and looked at the food on the plate, that still lay untouched. He was regretting letting Kakarot have the slave, he wasn't eating because of her and he needed his best commander in shape.

"You got 10 minutes, then you are coming back to eat"

Kakarot got up and bowed great fully, before rushing out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chichi was enthralled by the story, the old woman was telling her. She now knew of her rescuer's name as Kakarot. And she blushed on the knowledge of him never leaving her side until now.

"It's quite amazing that Kakarot has taken an interest in you" The old woman rambled, "He only uses females occasionally and that's for other purposes"

"Um Ma'am, I need to know why Kakarot has kept me here" Chichi asked, she needed to know she wasn't to suffer the same fate as a common whore.

"Well, most likely for his needs" The old woman said, "But he did save your life"

Chichi face fell, she would have rather choked to death then suffer this fate. "I'm sorry then ma'am I'll have to leave," she said getting up from the canopy bed.

The old woman face wrinkled, seeing Chichi stand up shakily and wrap the red silk sheets round her half naked form.

"I won't stop you, but I have you know he will find you if you run"

Chichi ignored her and began ripping the sheets, making a sarong like dress before wrapping some of the torn cloth round her naked breasts.

"I'll be long gone, you said he has been gone 20 minutes banquets take longer then that" She said, taking part of the ripped cloth and wrapping it round her face and hair so that it concealed her identity.

The woman nodded and stood aside, "It's written in the fates, he'll find you effortlessly if you run"

"I'll take my chances" she said, pleased with her make shift clothes she saw a long red pole in the corner and grabbed it.

"Tell Kakarot thanks, and I'll return this some day" Chichi said, walking forward. She felt slight pain in her stomach and clutched it. She knew she wasn't fully healed, but she would have to tough it out. And deal with it when she was safe from the bloodthirsty Saiyans.

"You won't get far," The woman said, as she went and sat down on a lone chair in the corner.

"Believe what you want to" She whispered determination on her feature; she slipped out of the door and into the darkened hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakarot ran to his room, he didn't want to waste his ten minutes walking at a leisurely speed. He past the royal tapestry room and took a sharp left leading into his personal floor. He was about to speed into his room, when a familiar intoxicating scent hit his nose. His piercing yellow eyes began scanning the darkened hallway for the source. He growled seeing the hallway lit by a tiny torchlight by his main bedroom.

"Come out" He yelled, still the shadows revealed no deceit but his nose detected dishonesty.

"Come out! Before I force you out," He yelled still untrusting. His nose had never failed him nor did his saiyan sense.

Just then his senses went haywire as he saw a quick movement of a shadow. He looked up and saw a woman jump high into the air. He felt his member harden as he saw her skimpy clothing, the scarp she used to cover her breasts could give way at any moment. And her long dress revealed she wore no under wear as it gapped. She brought down her staff trying to attack him directly on the head, but he brought his arm up blocking it. She quickly retreated back smoothly twisting into the air, and landing with a back flip.

Kakarot was entranced with his attacker. She was definitely a deadly beauty; he saw her crouch down one leg slanted down as the other bended. Her arm held the staff horizontally in the air, while her other arm stretched in front of her.

"Who are you?" He queried, his eyes darting to her muscled leg that peeked out of the slit of the torn sheet.

He was answered with a barrage of jabs with the red staff, which he blocked effortlessly. Seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer soon, he ripped the pole from his attacker and threw it far into the hallway. As soon he did that he was met with a back flip kick to his chin sending him to the floor. The attacker jumped over him in an attempt to run.

"Not so fast" he smirked, and grabbed her leg while she was in mid jump sending her hurtling to the ground. He quickly pounced on her back pinning her so that she didn't get away.

"Let me go!"

"So it speaks" Kakarot mocked, he sat upright so he was straddling her from behind. She began squirming doing anything to get away, as she clawed the floor desperately.

"Stop your wriggling woman" He groaned, she was brushing his hardening member while squirming round and it wasn't helping his aroused state. He grabbed her wrists to stop her, but it didn't stop her bucking her body.

Kakarot growled, he held her wrists together with one hand and began to untangle the cloth wrapped around the woman's head. Her black hair tumbled out in waves caressing his hands. He held his breath seeing this; this was confirming his suspicions as to who she was. He stroked her hair softly, before turning her head to the side so he could rip of the silk cloth concealing her face. He ripped it effortlessly with a smirk this confirmed all his suspicions.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He said getting up and holding her body close, he unwrapped his red tail from around his waist and curved it round Chichi's so she

couldn't get away.

Chichi blushed at what she felt, the tail that held her tightly rammed her body so both their groins were touching.

"I don't know what you're trying to suggest, please let me go," She pleaded looking at his gaze. It was piercing she found herself lost in them.

"And why would I do that" Goku growled, how he was holding her was driving him mad with lust. He ground his arousal into her groin to seek some miniscule relief. Chichi yelped and began thrashing about, trying to get away, "No I won't let you rape me!"

Kakarot shook his head in order to get his hormones under control. "I'm your master, I can do what I like," He said close to her ear, nipping at it before hoisting her unto his shoulder and walking back to the bedroom. Chichi froze her escape attempt failed and she had lost miserably to a saiyan, now she would suffer the consequences.

Kakarot shook his head again, trying to shake his head away from her alluring scent. He didn't intend on raping her, it was something he wouldn't do. Even though other Saiyans forced women into having sex with them, he found it morally wrong he would only sleep with willingly women. Kakarot opened the door and slipped in quickly, he walked up to he bed and placed her there.

"You're not well, so I don't expect to see you up" he warned, he turned to the old woman and dismissed her with the wave of his hand. She nodded and walked out silently.

Chichi huffed as she sat up right in defiance. "I don't care anymore, just kill me I can't take this planet anymore" She yelled tears streaming down her face.

"I try to escape, not even 5 minutes and I'm recaptured. And now I have a new master who intends to rape and beat me" she lay down and looked to the sky.

"Just get on with it, I just request you do away with my body. I can't give birth to a barstard child"

Kakarot frowned at her choice of words, and brushed her hair back. "If you were to give birth, it would not be a barstard child," he then leant down and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"It would be our child"

Chichi pushed him away and sat up straight, "I won't I'm not a whore or a breeding stock"

Kakarot furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at her refusal. "No you are not, I'm not going to rape or force you to have my baby ok…I just…" He then ran his hand through his hair.

"Look I'm not going to explain myself its obvious you don't trust me"

"No shit Sherlock" Chichi growled looking out the window.

Kakarot growled and grabbed her shoulders, so she could look at him.

"I save you from Kern and this is how you thank me" He was very close to her red lips, he had to restrain himself from going that inch further. Chichi made the decision and moved away from him.

"I didn't asked to be saved, I could have joined my father I could have been free" She said finishing off in a whisper, "But you had to save me, now I'm still in hell" She cried out tears running down her cheeks as she let all her months of pain on Vegeta-sei show. Kakarot grabbed her and pulled her crying form to his body letting her soak his fur. He combed his hand through her hair to comfort her, praying that he met her sooner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chichi woke up, she was about to sit up but felt restrained. She turned her head down to see an arm wrapped round her and a tail curled round her thigh. It was dark but she could make out the silhouette of the Saiyan she was talking to before. She looked at his features before brushing his hair softly with her fingertips, he purred and nuzzled his head in her chest. Chichi rolled her eyes at his hentainess (A/N: LOL) She could tell he was odd, the minute she saw him. First of all he was covered in red fur, and she had never seen a fur covered saiyan before.

Also he didn't try to hit her, she expected the slap to come the minute he unmasked her. But instead he scolded her like a naughty child and carried her back to the bedroom. And even after she insulted him, he still held her and comforted while she cried. She ran a curious pad over his red eyelids, exploring his defined features. She blushed realising that he was quite handsome, she never noticed yesterday. As far as she was concerned he was another bloodthirsty saiyan, ready to do what he wanted with her.

Chichi shrugged there was always that one in a million and she guessed he was one of them. But she couldn't stay, he may have been kind but he was still part of the race she despised. Chichi quickly unhooked his hand and unwrapped his tail from her before slipping off the bed carefully so that she wouldn't awake him. She stealthy snuck to the door but before she could even touch the doorknob a voice stopped her.

"I guess you aren't going to the bathroom," Kakarot said groggily, as he sat up stretching like a cat his tail lashing around. Chichi groaned as she marked this down as failed attempt number 2 in her books.

"We'll discuss this in the morning" Kakarot yawned as he walked up to Chichi and picked her up bridal style before going back and placing her on the bed.

Kakarot kissed Chichi on the cheek before scooping her up to his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't try and escape I'm in tune with everything in this room including you" with that said he quickly fell back into his deep sleep.

"How the heck am I going to get out of here" Chichi mumbled to herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wooohaah that's done I love typing that lol anywho review for me please ppl…thanks for reading JA NE

Lone saiyan woman


	4. Run in with the saiyans

Hehe I got something for you people wanna know what? Its an UPDATE hahaha Cough Cough but I guess you knew that, haha im so happy with the response for the fic you guys are the awesomest is that even a word : S

Gir3000: Well it's obvious that Saiyans speak international languages since they travel round worlds and they need to understand languages well the main ones. Chichi sings in Japanese which Kakarot doesn't understand, but they both speak English heck all Saiyans speak English and Saiyan di go (Is that what its called!) hope that answers your question.

I would answer all of you but stupid policy, I only answer questions now sniff sniff O yes and to all people and the whole ssj4 thing.I LOVE UN-FURRED GOKU TOO BUT SSJ4 GOKU Slobbers all over keyboard so DAMN HOT! I can't decide really, to be honest if I could Love any Saiyan Vegeto comes hands down, but straight after it's Goku, damn him why does he have hot transformations. Hehe can't help me o and Caryl Mc im very ashamed of you Nods head in disappointment Your lucky I'm so forgiving or ill pull a Vegeta on you lol

And quickly to I thought you said it was SHIT LMAO! There is a major difference In saying :This is shit" and "this is the shit" lol one good one bad Lmao! Thanks

K on with it Dudes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakarot was losing patience, he watched as Chichi slid her food back with distaste and gave him a dirty look.

"I'm not hungry" She stated as she turned her nose up.

Kakarot growled and pushed it back, "I made sure to have my cook prepare you some human food" he said pushing the plate full of eggs, bacon and toast back to her (A/N: SHE MUST BE MAD HOW CAN SHE TURN DOWN A FRY UP!Lmao)

"And I said I'm not hungry" Chichi said irritably, pushing it back and turning her chair so she was facing the side instead of Kakarot.

Kakarot sighed; she had been like this all morning. She had tried to escape a total of 5 times during the night. Constantly ignored him and refused to wear the dress he had specially made for her body. She had opted for his over sized yellow gi trousers and a skin tight training tank top.

"Fine we can just sit here and wait until you get your appetite back" he said with a snarl watching as Chichi snorted and looked at him in disgust.

"With you here my appetite is pretty much down the toilet"

He couldn't understand why she was being so rude to him. He let her have her way with the clothes, and let her get away with her rude remarks but missing meals that was her health.

"You're still recovering just eat something, you need your strength up" He said pleading with her to comply; normally he would have left at the 1st sign of trouble. What was so drawing about her?

"The only strength I need is to beat your Saiyan ass and escape"

Kakarot sighed drumming his finger on the table, "Well if you eat that food, you can get your strength up and train to defeat me" He said trying to bargain with her.

Chichi raised a finger up to her chin in thought, then pulled the plate up, picked up the fork and began taking small bites out of the food. Kakarot grinned in triumph; he saw her take small uncertain bites as if it was poisoned. He rolled his eyes but didn't comment, he had debated with her over this for about 20 minutes and he didn't want to push his luck.

"What do you think" he asked. Seeing her dip her toasted bread into the egg and nibble it. (A/N YUMMY! Lol I gotta stop with these a/n's)

Chichi shrugged swallowing the bread and taking a sip of orange juice, "I think this person doesn't know how to make human food"

Kakarot felt like throwing her into a wall. Wasn't anything good enough for her, he just frowned and waited for her to finish up the meal. Chichi made quick work of the food and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She eyed Kakarot who was staring at her, "Haven't you got anything better to do then burn holes in my ass"

Kakarot gritted his teeth together trying to hold his tongue, "What do you want to do today?

Chichi rolled her eyes, "Well apart from getting off the planet, I figure nothing"

"Well I can give you a tour of the grounds, and go over the rules of the palace" He said standing up and waiting for her.

"O joy" Chichi said standing up and walking next to Kakarot.

"Rule number 1, you must always respect your master if other Saiyans see you being rude to me like this they would expect for me to discipline you" He turned around causing Chichi to bump into him, "Don't make me discipline you Chichi" he said in a low tone.

Chichi gulped and took a step back not liking the closeness of them; Kakarot just grunted and began walking towards the grand door opening it effortlessly. Chichi walked quickly behind him as they came to a beautiful hall way decorated with Saiyan battle paintings, Chichi was in complete awe turning around every second trying to catch each painting in order as they told an unfolding story.

Kakarot chuckled at her expression; he saw her eyeing a picture with a white lizard facing a man with spiked hair.

"Who is that man" Chichi said pointing to the handsome Saiyan with a pained expression.

"Why so curious" he asked, looking at his former self in interest.

"Nothing, he just looks so angry" she said feeling the anger radiate from the painting.

"He is, that white lizard thing massacred his people. He wants to avenge them" Kakarot said telling his own tale to Chichi.

Chichi nodded moving on to another painting showing the same man with gold hair standing up.

"That's when he gets his revenge" Kakarot commented, watching her stare in wonder at the painting then turn back to him.

"He sort of looks like you"

Kakarot just smiled, "I get that a lot" he didn't want to tell her for some reason, he loved seeing her curious glances to the pictures and telling her about the fall of the universe's worst tyrant. He was pretty sure if he told her it was him she would loose interest.

"Ah Kakarot there you are" Loud voice sounded both chichi and Kakarot turned around just in time to see Radditz walking down.

"Kakarot where have you been this morning, I've been looking everywhere" he said then he saw Chichi and smirked, "Guess that answers my question" he grinned racking Chichi's form with his eye's. Kakarot gave a warning growl to Radditz who just smiled.

"You got a nice bit of ass there" he commented seeing the girl's eyes burst into flames. "Got something to say wench"

Chichi was about to speak, when Kakarot stood in front of her. "What do you want Radditz?" he said snarling at his brother's obvious lust for the female.

"Father wants your presence in the training room; it's his turn to train the soldiers and he needs a strong sparing partner" Kakarot just growled, he looked at Chichi and then to Radditz.

"Can't he just get someone else to do it or better yet can't you do it" His tail uncurled from his waist and reached round to wrap around Chichi's form.

Radditz smirked at the display, "I see baby brother likes his new toy, and Father wants a super Saiyan four to put some fear into their cocky heads and part from the king you're the only choice"

Kakarot mumbled a sting of curses, "Fine but only if she can come" Radditz cocked his head to the side, his brother rarely acted possessive but this slave had been causing him grief ever since he got her.

"You know the rules Kakarot no slaves in the training room" He said eyeing Chichi with distaste now, thinking she had put a hex of some sort on him.

"Well looks like we have a problem" Kakarot said, he wasn't going to leave her knowing she would try and escape.

Radditz gave Chichi a dirty look, "I think you should give that slave to me Kakarot, I'll look after her while you deal with new guards"

"I know you're idea of fun, no damn way"

"Um excuse me" Chichi interrupted, "But Kakarot maybe you can just leave me to look at the hallways or something with this man as an escort" she mentally grinned evilly, she could escape this idiot and leave.

Kakarot saw her plan quickly and shot it down, "No way for a start you are an unmated female if I left you with Radditz that gives him rights to claim you" Radditz snorted at the thought of mating with a human.

"And I'm not stupid, the minute my back is turned you will run away I'm not about to let that happen" he brought her waist towards him with his tail so she was pressed against his back. "I'm not about to loose you yet"

"Look Kakarot just bring her, I'm sure they'll make an exception for you but if not then you'll have you kick her out" Kakarot just grunted, and followed Radditz tugging Chichi along the way with his tail. Chichi was trying to pull the tail off but it still remained unrelenting. She began scratching at it causing Kakarot to slow his walking.

"Mmmmmm don't do that Chi" he said in a whisper, Chichi smirked and began rubbing at it. Kakarot began to purr lowly, he quickly unravelled his tail and grabbed her picking her up bridal style. He began nuzzling her neck and nipping at it. "You're too much trouble" he said with a purr kissing her throat. Chichi began to struggle from him; she thought it was hurting him on turning him on.

"Let go of me" she hissed into his ear, she didn't want that Radditz guy to turn around and see this display. Kakarot kissed her on the lips and placed her down, Chichi was about to breathe sign of relief but he wrapped his red tail round her waist again. "Now you know what happens, when you touch it, are you going to touch it anytime soon?" he said with a smirk.

Chichi shook her head negative, Kakarot frowned he actually wanted her to yes but it was obvious she still hated his guts but no matter he would change her opinion of him.

They came to a grand room filled with Saiyans of both Genders fighting and battling. Many turned around when they saw the metallic doors open and reveal the small party.

Many women gave appreciative smirks to Kakarot, the lash of their tail showing their lust for the Saiyan. Kakarot paid no attention to them, whereas chichi couldn't stop staring. The women were giving her dirty looks for holding the young Saiyan's attention, they could see by the possessive curl of his tail on her waist that he had taken an obvious interest in her.

"Kakarot long time no see" one female said as they sauntered up to him a sexy glint in her eye. Kakarot looked to her and gave a small smile.

"Lamia" he said walking past her but she stood in front of him intent on having more then just a greeting.

Lamia gave Chichi a filthy look, "Who's your new friend" she said with disgust.

Kakarot tugged his tail so that Chichi was brought in front of him. "She is my slave" he said, seeing Lamia eye Chichi with hatred.

"You know there are no slaves allowed in the training room" Lamia said, "I'll just take care of her" she grabbed Chichi's arm, when Chichi pulled her arm away.

"Watch who you touch bitch"

Everybody turned when they heard her, the obvious accent and voice of a human.

"You filthy human scum how dare you talk to an elite like that" Lamia reared her hand back about to slap Chichi when Kakarot brought his hand up to grab her wrist.

"You had no right to touch her. She is my slave you broke a rule Lamia" Kakarot hissed.

"She spoke out of turn Kakarot she deserved to be punished, and you are breaking rules by having that dirt in here"

"You have a problem, lets go!" Chichi said, she turned her face to Kakarot, "There is no way I'm letting her disrespect my race, this is my honour Kakarot let me defend it"

"The bitch talks big, lets see what's she got" Lamia said with a smirk, Kakarot frowned and pulled Chichi so she was close to his chest.

"Lamia has power she will defeat you Chichi" he whispered.

"I don't care, I'll defend my planet's honour or die trying it's the least I can do" Chichi said determined, looking Lamia a loathing look.

"I forbid it, You're not strong enough lets make a deal I train you and when I feel you are strong enough then you can accept any challenge"

Chichi looked to Lamia and looked to him, "She can't get away with this"

"And she won't, I'll deal with Lamia she broke a rule and she will be punished by my hand and she crossed you that's enough" he said with a snarl.

Chichi looked to Kakarot in confusion as she saw him give Lamia the same heated look she did, "Why are you so nice to me" she asked.

Kakarot just smiled and leaned his forehead against Chichi's, "I'm not like all the other Saiyans" Kakarot floated to his father who watched the scene with interest.

"Look after her father" Kakarot said as he gently placed Chichi in Bardock's arms, Bardock nodded and smiled his visions told him about a little human female that would steal his son's heart.

Kakarot cracked his knuckles and rotated his neck, "Alright Lamia let's see what you got"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that was sooo weird lol I went of fthe original route I was going not that it matters, o well cheers and goodbye and don't forget to review pls!


	5. Messed up feelings

You guy's if you haven't already have read my profile I want to say this will be my last update for a good while. I'm doing my A-levels at the moment Chemistry, Biology and Sociology and I need to score A's because these subjects are really hard…So my writing is going to take a major dive I just feel I owe it to you guys that you know. So you don't think I'm one of those people that just leave stories hanging, next summer ill be able to write like usual but right now I want to pursue my dream and become a doctor I hope you can understand. I love you guy's for sticking with me and it may be a long time before summer comes but ill write because I love it.

LKLTB: Well I have re written Saiyan history lol after all Goku never travelled to Earth, and the planet Vegeta never got destroyed ill give you that info in another update hehe.

O and I have just found out that Goku's mother's name was Tannipu, I'll refer to her as that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now now Kakarot, I just had a problem with the big mouth earthling" Lamia said confident he would back down, "I would never want to hurt you"

"Too bad" Kakarot said, "You should have thought of that before you opened your mouth"

Kakarot slid into a perfectly practised stance, both his legs apart his hands down to his fingers poised in perfect symmetry. "Come on Lamia don't tell me all that talk was just talk, pathetic you can't even back it up" he taunted, he wasn't the one to play around with opponents but he was just that bit pissed at Lamia, no guesses why.

Lamia's eyes widened she looked around and saw all Saiyans had her eyes on her. She gulped and slid into her own family stance red faced. "Come now you have known me longer then this worthless…"

Lamia was immediately thrown back into a wall, she groaned as she tasted blood in her mouth. She looked up and saw Kakarot in her previous position face drawn into a frown with folded arms.

Chichi gasped she had not seen anything like that, when did Kakarot even move it was like watching air. She momentarily forgot she was in the arms of another man too enthralled with the battle. Bardock regarded the woman for a bit, she definitely was a beauty. Long black hair and strong features, nice creamy face a cute nose and full red lips her teeth right now resting to the bottom lip as she watched the battle with interest.

He smiled he would have definitely taken her but being a mated male, he didn't feel any lust for her only pride that his son had made a good choice.

Lamia got up shakily dusting the debris of her armour, she spat out the built up blood and checked for any missing teeth with he tongue. She gave Kakarot a dirty look, she wasn't missing any teeth but many were now wobbly, and she was certain in her next battle they would fall.

She flicked her hair and started walking slowly to Kakarot. Her slow pace started speeding up as she brought the fast walk straight into a run, rearing her fist back she charged straight at Kakarot. Kakarot just stood somewhat bored her speed was like slow motion to him, he moved back neatly missing Lamia's fist, Lamia saw this and quickly turned intent on round house kicking him in the head. Kakarot ducked and grabbed her leg, Lamia snarled and began pulling her leg away but Kakarot just smirked, he then took a more firmed hold round the leg and began spinning around. Lamia was caught in the whirlwind, as Kakarot span around faster and faster.

Chichi was in awe not only was Kakarot fast but his strength was unlimited. She cursed fighting him would be like jumping into a lake of acid naked.

"You should trust my son"

Chichi looked up to see Bardock, he was still watching the battle but for some strange reason it felt like he was really paying attention to her.

"I don't trust anyone let alone your son" she spat removing her arms from Bardock's neck and folding them childishly.

Bardock shrugged his eyes glazing going from a midnight onyx to a stormy grey, Chichi gave him a weird look she would have thought him a psycho but since Kakarot trusted him she could give him the slightest benefit of the doubt.

Bardock's eyes then returned to the normal onyx and he gave a definite grin. "You know Gohan is not a bad name for a warrior"

"And what has that got to do with anything" Chichi said annoyed staring at the battle, she saw Lamia go flying her head collided with the metal banister. She then fell slowly and hit the floor blood sliding from her temple, she started coughing before she lay still.

Kakarot dusted his hands on his trousers giving Lamia a filthy look, "Somebody take her to the med ward, because I'm not doing it"

Bardock floated to the ground and walked to Kakarot. Kakarot smiled as he saw Chichi who could only stare, Bardock handed Kakarot the bewildered Chichi. "You know, you shouldn't have thrown her into that banister"

Kakarot shrugged her nuzzled his nose in Chichi's hair before looking at Bardock. "I thought it would knock some sense into her"

"Yeah it did and half her brains out" Bardock said, as he saw a male pick Lamia up and carry her to the med ward. "So this is your choice as a mate" he said amusedly as he saw Kakarot trying to give Chichi a kiss on the lips, while she placed her hands on his chin trying to stop him.

"You're just a pervert leave me alone!" Chichi yelled trying to push Kakarot away.

"You seriously don't know what you want; I defended your race and now you're rejecting me" He growled annoyed.

"Now I know why you did it, so I would open my legs for you well buddy I see through your act and I'm not impressed" Chichi said, both of them gave each other heated looks.

"Well looks like you two are well on your way of becoming mates, I remember when me and Tannipu used to argue" Bardock mused, "Good times"

"I don't know what this mate crap is but I know I'm not one of them" Chichi said struggling to get out of Kakarot's hold on her but failing, "Will you let go of me!"

"Why should I when you didn't use the magic word" He said tauntingly, Chichi gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Let go of me please" she ground out.

"That's better" Kakarot grinned, then he placed his index finger on his chin, "Let me think…no"

Chichi let out a scream of frustration Bardock covered his ears; while Kakarot kept his tail firmly wrapped round Chichi and covered his ears.

Bardock frowned, "Well looks like you have your hands full I'll handle the guards on my own"

Kakarot gave his father an appreciative look, while chichi just huffed.

Kakarot walked out of the training room and started his walking back to his own room.

"When are you going to drop the bitch attitude" he said while firmly holding Chichi in his arms.

"When I drop off this planet"

Kakarot just sighed; "Chichi I know you hate Saiyans, but I would prefer if you wouldn't class all Saiyans like that" He looked at chichi who was picking at 'his' yellow gi trousers. "Me and my father have shown you kindness at least you could respect us back"

Chichi stopped picking at the trousers and looked up, "Kakarot just let me down I promise I won't escape"

Kakarot look sceptical but placed her down gingerly and stood close. Chichi rolled her eyes and dusted off her arms, "Jeez do you shed your fur or something"

Kakarot blushed, "Once a month"

Chichi smiled, "Reminds me of the monthly thing us women do" Kakarot's blush intensified and he began to shake his hands with a sweat drop.

"No it's nothing like that!" Chichi just grinned, and ran her hands through her hair straightening it out.

"How is it like that" Kakarot asked entranced with Chichi's simple gesture.

"How is what like that" chichi said still combing her hair with her fingers, Kakarot gulped feeling a hard on coming on. Her small caresses to her hair were enough to send him reeling into a lust induced haze.

"Your…your hair how come it's so straight and soft" he stammered trying to keep his lusty growls to himself.

Chichi shrugged, "Dunno I think it's a human thing I mean I can see your Saiyan hair, wild untamed and coarse"

"I love your hair" he said not holding anything back, he was sure he was pretty obvious about his feelings towards her so it wouldn't come as a surprise to her.

Chichi stopped and frowned, "Maybe I should cut it off then" she sneered flicking it back.

Kakarot growled, "You will do no such thing"

"It's my hair I'll do what I like with it"

"No correction it's my hair, you're my slave and everything you have I own"

Chichi snarled, "Again with the ownership card, and you wonder why I hate you and your race" she began to stomp off when Kakarot grabbed her arm.

"We are going back to the room, I am not about to have everybody see this display" Kakarot said picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"Let me go you barbarian!" chichi screamed as she rained punches on his back.

"You can massage me later" Kakarot mocked as he walked holding chichi by the legs so she wouldn't kick him.

"I swear if you don't put me down you'll regret this I…" Kakarot slapped her backside, "You! I knew you were a worthless pervert"

Kakarot just smirked; he slipped his tail from his waist and began to lash it in front of Chichi's face. Chichi snarled and tried to grab it, "How dare you mock me, I'm a warrior princess!"

"Aren't princesses supposed to be gentle and have manners" Kakarot said, weaving his tail out of Chichi's reach.

"I said I'm a warrior princess not a pussy princess, I swear if I get that tail I'm going to bite it!"

"Save the kinkiness for the bedroom"

Chichi just let out a string of profanities, "Now now princess that's not fitting language now is it? What happened to the cute girls with crowns that bow to princes?"

"If you know a prince let me know, all I can see is a barstard!" Chichi yelled losing patience, she then growled when she felt Goku grab her ass and give it a little squeeze.

"That was harsh princess, no matter I'm sure you'll change you idea if me and prince's"

"Miracles don't happen, you over grown fur ball" Kakarot just growled slightly he opened the door to his room, and dumped Chichi on the ground with little care.

Chichi cursed softly and rubbed her throbbing backside; she got up and walked to the bed.

"I'm taking a nap" she announced slipping under the covers and giving Kakarot her back.

"Good idea" Kakarot said, Chichi waited for the sound of the door slamming but instead heard a shuffle.

She turned around to see Kakarot sitting crossed legged on the floor with his eyes closed, "Aren't you leaving?" she perked.

Kakarot opened one eye, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

Chichi growled, "Didn't your mother teach you not to answer a question with a question"

"And didn't yours teach you not to be so rude to others when they try to help you" he answered.

Chichi just huffed and turned around tears reached her eyes, she knew it was wrong to let out her hate of the Saiyan race onto Kakarot but she was so angry at them. They had robbed her of freedom and family, and now Kakarot was holding her captive. She was hoping he would lose his patience with her and destroy her but instead he just either took insult or replied with his own. The fight with Lamia just proved how strong he was and yet he never showed any of it to her, not once did she see him give her a look of utter loathing or hatred. In fact it was the opposite he would either give her an adoring look or just pissed because she had just insulted him but she couldn't blame him. As much as she had called him every name in the book she had not meant one of them, he was too kind to be any of those he was sweet, gentle, protective, honest…O kami she couldn't be falling for him. These Saiyans were bloodthirsty killers, they had mercilessly massacred her race, and they took her father.

Yet she felt something for this Saiyan, she concluded it was lust and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot fell her energy drop to a sleeping level, he stood from his meditative pose and went to the bed. He sat beside her and began caressing her hair, he had never felt any attachment to any woman and yet this one had possessed him. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to care for her, he wanted to send her into complete bliss every night, he wanted them to have children with her eyes, her lips and her cute little nose. Damn he just wanted to love her; he laid a simple kiss on her lips. He wanted to be with her forever, loving her from afar had taken his toll on him. Her every insult was a dash to his heart, and a kick to his emotions. He couldn't blame her for not liking him but to hate him it hurt him so much.

"Damn it princess why did you have to enchant me so?" he muttered, he just sighed and got in the bed with her it was the only way he could hold her close with out being cursed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's done I guess until next time I'm not sure when that is could be next week could be next month or next year but I'm sorry when I have free time is when ill update.

Lone Saiyan woman


	6. Budding flower

Whoot, an update wow…I really should be balancing what I update but I was in the mood to write this ficcy..hehe and I love the response you are all soo nice gives a hug to everyone heres a special update for you guys….and chemistry is killing me lol

Disclaimer: No don't own Dragonball z

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For the last time, I'm not Kakarot's MATE!" Chichi screamed, Bardock winced and rubbed is ears.

"Come on say that louder, the people in the back didn't here" he grumbled annoyed that he was on baby sitting duty. Kakarot had an important meeting with the representatives of Vegeta-sei and had dumped chichi on his doorstep.

"I'll make a deal with you Bardock, I cook you a big earth meal, and you can let me go" Chichi said for the fourth time in an hour.

"Well the offer is tempting but Kakarot would eat me for his dinner if I let you go" Bardock commented, rolling his eyes. "Besides he is due back in half an hour so you can discuss your escape with him"

Chichi frowned, "Come on you're a rational man you can see why I need to leave"

"I see a lot of things, not all good but if you leave you would be making a mistake"

"What do you know, it's not like your some psychic just let me go" Chichi said pleading her case. Bardock put his fingers on his temples and began massaging feeling a head ache coming on. "I know a lot of things, and I know for certain I'm not going to help you escape so stop yakking on about it" He said losing his patience bit by bit.

Seeing that this was a lost cause chichi, slid further into her chair and sighed in annoyance and sadness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I say attack" Nappa shouted, while a chorus of murmurs agreed to his comment.

"The Tuffles haven't done anything yet so why should we attack" Kakarot, said while drumming his fingers on the grand table. This discussion was annoying him, they had being talking about the same subject for over an hour and still had no conclusion.

Vegeta nodded acknowledging Kakarot's argument, "He has a valid point, they have shown no disloyalty to Vegeta-sei King Bebi, may dislike us for taking over his planet but then again many are bitter towards us"

"But he gives us all weird looks; he is plotting something, I don't trust him" Nappa said, annoyed that Vegeta was picking Kakarot's judgement over his own.

"He swore loyalty to Vegeta-sei, besides he has weak numbers, it would be foolish for them to revolt" Kakarot countered, he really wanted this to hurry up so he could go and deal with that fire cracker of a woman.

"But they aren't famous for fighting Kakarot, they are famous for their technology" Vegeta commented, "I'll take you claim into consideration Nappa, dismissed" With a wave of his furred hand, every body stood up and began to depart. Kakarot bolted for the door and proceeded to find an open window so he could take to the skys and head for his father's house, (A/N I have decided not to include instant translocation, kind of spoils the build up of a story really)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chichi was currently exploring Bardock's garden, being a brilliant scientist did have its perks. She laughed and span around in the lush garden, and stuck her nose into a pink flower. "They are so beautiful" she sighed stroking the petals gently. As much as she hated Vegeta-sei, the scenery was beautiful, it reminded her of earth. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself for comparing the mother earth, with this death trap of a planet.

"Stupid flowers" she muttered, she scuffed her boot on the grass before dropping down and lying on the green blades.

She looked up at the reddish-pink sky of Vegeta-sei, "The blood represents all the carnage that has happened" she whispered, feeling tears prickle the back of her eyes. "I hate this planet" she said softly running her fingers threw the soft shoots of the grass.

She continued staring at the sky, she saw a small black moving dot, she assumed it was a ship or something, and ignored it but she noticed it started getting bigger. She flicked an eyebrow up as this little black dot started taking shape.

"What the hell", the black dot was descending at rapid speed, she then frowned when she saw it was captain furball, he hadn't been too fond of that nickname.

Kakarot landed expertly and smiled, "Hey chichi sorry about the meeting, it took longer then expected but I have no other appointments for today. So we can spend the day together"

Chichi rolled her eyes she made no attempt to get up and remained laying on the floor, "Darn I was enjoying that time without you, why are the fates so cruel"

"Yeah they're regular demons" Kakarot said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. Seeing that Chichi was not getting up anytime soon, he took a seat next to her and began thumbing the grass.

"What are you doing outside on your own anyway?"

"Trying to get away from you" she said, glaring at the sky.

Kakarot popped into her vision and grinned, "Wow 2 whole sentences with out any swear words" Chichi hid her small grin at his boyish smile, and started to push him away.

"Get out the way, you are blocking my sun"

Kakarot just smiled and laid down next to her, his tail crawled on to her thigh and began proceeded to wrap around. "Do you have to do that?" chichi said as the tail gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You're mine I can do what I like" he said, he sat up and grabbed her so she was sitting on his lap. Chichi was about to struggle when Kakarot began stroking her back.

"Please don't spoil it, you should know by now that I'm not going to hurt you"

Chichi just muttered a few grumbles and decided to settle comfortably on Kakarot's legs, she wasn't too fond of the compromising position but she just wanted to shut him up for the time being.

"See I'm not that bad" he whispered near her ear, still stroking her back. Chichi just rolled her eyes, "That fur on you irritates my skin"

"Does everything you have to say have to be an insult, I know you like my fur" Goku grumbled nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Am I interrupting something" Bardock said flatly, Kakarot gave his father a dirty look for interrupting whereas Chichi looked like an angel had come.

"Nothing at all Bardock" Chichi said giving him a smile, Bardock scoffed. "So you call me by name now, I thought it was crazy old man"

Chichi blushed slightly while Kakarot gave her a foreboding look, "I wonder what you said that could earn you that name"

Bardock smirked while chichi scowled, "Shall we discuss it Chichi" Bardock mocked fully knowing her answer.

Chichi shook her head, "I'd rather keep that business to myself" Kakarot just looked back and forth slightly confused but mostly annoyed. "Her business is my business so tell me"

Bardock shook his head, "Find it out from her, I'm not at liberty to say anything" Chichi gave him an appreciative look. "I take back all the insult I gave you" Bardock nodded, "Very well then. I just came to tell you Kakarot that I need a private word with you before you leave"

Kakarot nodded as Bardock began walking away, he then turned his sights on Chichi who was staring at a midnight coloured flower.

"It's called a Cloovra," He said interrupting her musing, she stared up at him with red tinted cheeks from being caught staring at a flower. "It's one of Vegeta-sei's rarest flowers" He continued, seeing Chichi's eyes swerve back to the beautiful flower.

"I've never seen anything like it, it's so beautiful"

"Then touch it" Kakarot said, Chichi blushed she always had a weakness for wild flowers she reached out to a soft petal and stroked the softness with her fingertips, she jumped back when she saw it glow and begin to change colour.

The flower petals started fading into a hazy blue colour curling its tips outwards as the blue dots speckled its stem like diamonds. Chichi could only stare at amazement, at the flower transformed; she turned her sights on Kakarot who wore a small smile.

"It's changed" She stated dumbly still in awe, Kakarot chuckled "This flower has a special gift, it shows a person's emotion through colour the blue means you're calm but those little dots represent uncertainty"

"I'm not uncertain about anything" She quickly defended; she never doubted anything on this planet. She didn't count her growing curiosity about Kakarot's nature though.

Kakarot only shrugged, "Believe what you want to"

Chichi huffed and folded her arms, "O so now a flower can tell how I'm feeling well you touch it then and let the flower tell your future" she sarcastically remarked.

"The flower tells emotions not the future" Kakarot chided, "are you sure you want me to touch it?"

"I won't ask something I don't want" Chichi urged, as she saw Kakarot reluctantly reach for the flower"

He brushed it slightly before retreating, Chichi watched intently as the flower glowed again before reddening. A bright red rushed through the flower as if it were blood and the tips of the flower blackened slightly, it blazed beautifully making it seem like a fireball. "Well Mr. Fortuneteller reveal" Chichi urged again, excited about the drastic change from her pale blue to blazing red.

Kakarot hesitated, and began to fiddle with Chichi's hair instead. "You know I should really take you to see some clothes down at Vegeta-sei, and if you don't like the clothes there, I can have some specially tailored for you"

Chichi frowned, "Don't change the subject tell me what it is"

Kakarot gulped and instead got onto his feet, "I need to go and use the bathroom"

Before Chichi could say anything he walked away quickly, she looked at the burning red flower. What was so bad that he didn't want to tell her, she thought about just letting it be but got an idea. Checking that Kakarot hadn't come back, she crouched down and gently plucked a red, tinted black petal off quickly so it wouldn't change colour. She held it in her hand and smiled at the fact that it didn't change colour. Maybe she could ask Kakarot to take her to a library or something and she could do her own research on it

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot walked in ignoring his father and walking to his old bedroom room, he knew he shouldn't have touched that flower. She would be more curious about it now and he wasn't ready to reveal his emotions to her yet, he knew she had an inkling that he was attracted to her but he didn't need her seeing it. It was much too soon, he just grunted and decided to stay in his room for a while, he knew it was rude to leave her there like that but he just couldn't explain his emotions right now. They were too messed up

XXXXxxxxxxxx

I really couldn't be arsed to continue on, the mean writer's block fairy has come and done away with this chapter :( But no worries coz next update will be a better one…much better :)

Lone saiyan woman


	7. Passion of rain

Yellow my fellow writers I'm back with an update! Yeah for me, although something has been bothering the crap out of me…My interest in Dbz is still has fierce as ever by my passion for it is strolling on to an anime called Rurouni Kenshin it is such a good anime that I sat there reading fanfiction for it shock shock horror horror it was sooo good, I'm sure this is just a temporary thing but I hope this doesn't deter me from writing dbz fics. Anywho enough of that heres an update.

Disclaimer: All I own is my jack skellington bag

XXXXXXX

Fat rain drops wept from the heavens covering a handsome red furred Saiyan, but he paid no heed to it, his concerns only lying for the petit raven haired woman by his side who swatted at the raindrops like flies.

"Great day to go shopping for clothes" she grunted, crossing her arms over her quickly dampening hair. She sighed and flicked one of her black tendrils away from her eyes, not appreciating the temporary loss of sight.

"Relax we'll find somewhere to stay until the rain dies down, flying in this weather will be dangerous for you" he muttered, wrapping his fur soaked arm round her shivering shoulders, her cursed that he had nothing to cover bare arms with.

Chichi was too annoyed with the sudden weather change to tug his arm off her, shivering from the cold she unknowingly snuggled into the warmth Kakarot offered. "Well let's move I'm not standing on the spot to freeze"

Nodding in Agreement Kakarot walked through towering over the many people who were also rushing to get out of the harsh lash of rain accompanied by an unmistakable grumble of thunder. Chichi grasped tight onto Kakarot in fright of the sudden rumble from the darkened sky. She had never been out in a thunderstorm, although not remotely scared of the beastly roar. It shocked her how different it was to experience the beast of the sky in the flesh then watch in awe from your cosy bedroom.

Kakarot grinned inwardly at the tightening of her grip on his waist; it soothed him to know she looked to him for comfort from the weather. "Don't worry my father's house is a ten minute walk we'll be out of here in no time"

"Great" Chichi grumbled, they had only left the place and now because of the weather they were forced to shelter there, she really couldn't stand that man's teasing. She looked up to her supposed saviour from the unrelenting rain, but was greeted by a frown marring his handsome features as he surveyed the scene. Without warning he hooked one arm under her legs and one under her back and began jogging

Chichi spluttered at the audaciousness, and beat on his chest with cold knuckles, "Do I look like some helpless maiden put me down!" Kakarot could only grin, "I cover more ground this way, and I'm sure you won't appreciate these people shoving you"

She could huff and cross her arms as he made the rest of the journey to his father's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot placed her onto a wooden chair and began fussing immediately, "Dad can you get me one of those Goat skin blankets? Chichi is cold" He immediately started, opening cupboards, "Don't worry Chichi I'll make you that soup you humans have, um Chick something"

While he looked through the cupboards he failed to see the amusement in Chichi's eyes. He really was extraordinary; she heard the whispers when they passed through the market place. They called him a legend, the hero of Vegeta-sei, many women with faint blushes on their cheek. Some even bold enough to approach him and offer free samples of their products of the stall which he politely declined. 'Kakarot-sama please let me give you some of these jewels they are the best' or 'Sir Kakarot I offer you this fruit as a token of gratitude please take it'. She watched as he would shake his head and always say, 'Please keep it for your family'.

It astounded her, she had seen the greed that filled many of the 1st class Saiyans, many would have taken without being offered and yet he gave with a beautiful smile in place. Chichi shook her head as she realised she had been staring at him for ten minutes straight and immediately counted her blessings as she noted he was too pre occupied with preparing her broth to notice.

Soft heavy fur caressed her arms as she looked up to see Bardock with a knowing smirk in place. She flushed a deep red and brought the fur lined blanked closer wishing to sink in it. "Not a word" she mumbled head buried in the warmth of the comforting blanket.

"Scouts honour" he smirked taking a seat across from her, on the table.

"Um Guys, is this chick stuff supposed to look green"

Bardock gave a sigh of annoyance while chichi tutted, "Move it Kakarot, I'll do it"

"But But… I'm supposed to looked after you"

15 mins later…..

Slurping was the only thing that could be heard from the table, as two greedy Saiyans delved into the delicious chicken soup Chichi prepared. She had also placed loaves of bread and cooked up some vegetables to accompany the meal in which the two Saiyans could only snatch up. She sat down next to Kakarot who seemed lost in his food, she was glad she saved some of it on the side or else she was sure the food patrol would have made quick work of it.

She was about to enjoy her own cut of the food when a familiar red tail wrapped round her wrist, she frowned and was about to rip into Kakarot until he brought the hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss upon it.

"Thank you for the dinner it was lovely" He let his tongue sneak out and caress her knuckles before letting the hostage wrist go. Chichi flushed a deep crimson as she regarded his intense stare, with that look it looked like she was on the menu rather then the broth. Flushing at her gutter thoughts she cleared her throat ate her now tasteless soup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curious eyes examined the stolen flower petal once more fingering the softness. Chichi nodded in determination and decided she was going to ask Kakarot to take her to a library. He had a meeting this morning and wouldn't like it so she would have to sweeten the deal. Hearing the bathroom door open she stuffed the soft petal back into her special made Gi trousers and put on an innocent expression.

However the innocent expression was replaced by a deep crimson as she turned away quickly, 'this Saiyan has zero modesty' she thought 'but with a body like that who would' she thought grudgingly. She knew she had an obvious growing lust for the Saiyan 'who wouldn't'. But she wouldn't let this little weakness get in her way after all it was only lust. 'After finding out about this flower and bedding him then its escape plan time' she thought in triumph.

"The meeting lasts about two hours Chichi, so I expect you not to leave the castle" Kakarot warned in a foreboding tone. Chichi kept her eyes on the wall, and nodded she heard an annoyed sigh, "I'm dressed you can look"

Chichi turned at the now clothed Kakarot despite the fact he never wears a shirt on his yellow Gi trousers. (A/N: Goku would look weird with a top on in ssj4 so I'm losing it, so you know, and he has never worn it in this fic)

"Um Kakarot what do you expect me to do in these hours?" She asked in a sugary sweet tone, She didn't miss the arching of Kakarot's eyebrow.

"Well I was hoping you could entertain yourself in the room, but knowing you there is something else"

She smiled sweetly and skipped up to Kakarot, with intention to persuade.(A/n: Lmao I wanted to put intention to kill)

"Well I want to know more about Saiyan culture so how about you take me to the Palace Library before you go, I promise I'll be very greatful" she said dropping her tone a few octaves so it came out as he husky whisper. Kakarot gulped slightly at her suggestive tone licking his suddenly dry lips he agreed mutely.

Chichi jumped and clapped her hands and opened the door, "What are you waiting for lets go unless you want me to walk on my own"

Kakarot the registered her voice and cursed at his willingness to agree, he was sure he could have gained something out of the deal if he had kept his mind out of the gutter. He had always tried to imagine how she would speak to him in the heat of love making. Just hearing a few words left him wanting more of those hushed whispers groaned into his ear, if she was dirty talking into his ear…He quickly shook his head, he really didn't need teasing jibes from his fellow Saiyans if he walked in with his trousers unusually tight in his groin area.

The walk to the library was a quick one due to Chichi's eagerness to get the there, Kakarot was slightly annoyed that she wanted to rid herself of him so quick. "Well goodbye Kakarot" she said with a wave of her hand, she was about to walk in when he stepped in front of her.

"In these two hours that I'm gone I want you to stay in the library, if it is completely necessary for you to leave the do so, and if you encounter any problem…" Kakarot paused to remove a blue wristband from one of his furred wrists and place it on Chichi's wrist. "Tell the Saiyan to smell the wristband, he'll back off"

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "Must you Saiyans be so primitive?"

Kakarot shrugged, "Your sense of smell isn't as powerful as us Saiyans"

"Yeah I figured, well since security check is done can I go?"

Kakarot nodded and dropped a quick peck on her cheek, "Don't miss me too much" he said with a wink. Chichi found herself blushing furiously again, she touched the place he kissed. Then with annoyance she swiped at it, again she concluded it was lust.

Turning to the door she opened the big double doors and walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wanted to stop it there because it would have given to much in this chapter, I want to get another update out on Monday next week so expect it then to make up for the delay of this one. Thanks for the support you reviews are wonderful and it gives me satisfaction to know somebody out there likes my reading. Sorry about grammar and such I have no time to check.


	8. Banter in the library

MMM call this a late Christmas pressie lol, sorry bout the lateness people its been hectic, I got guildwars and that's brilliant YAY! Anyone who has an account email me! Got fable for pc as well, got soulcalibre 3 and loads of clothes! Hope u all got the pressies u wanted hehe well on with the fic.

O and this fic will contain lemons, and some ass has reported Majin brolly any kids who don't want to read please do not this is a WARNING

XXXXXXX

The grand Oak doors gave a foreboding creak as Chichi opened it, surveying her surroundings she deducted this place was hardly used judging by the thin film of dust covering most of the shelves. 'Figures those Saiyans have more brain then brawn' she snickered. Pulling out the slightly rumpled petal, she spied some steps leading upwards. Curiosity overtook as she began walking up the shiny white steps, the stairs continued to twist upwards.

Chichi began to frown as she underestimated the length of stairs but kept walking up. Grumbling to herself she finally reached upstairs where surprise immediately overtook her features. Rows and rows upon books greeted her shocked vision. This wasn't the drab, dusty library that she saw downstairs, no this was a beautiful white tiled room full of knowledge, despite lack of occupants she could tell this place was regularly looked after. She resisted the urge to squeal at the books and walked dignified to a particular overloaded shelf. Picking a random book just for the heck of it, she looked to the front and groaned, 'Damn it's in that Saiyan language' She picked up another book and the same results came back.

"Damn it's all in Saiyan crap!" she screeched, she thought sourly that she would never get to know about the flower's secrets. Scuffing her boot on the red carpet she heard a meek call.

"Um is someone there?"

Chichi smiled, she could get help on her subject from the mystery person. The voice was obviously a woman and the voice didn't seem angry in fact it seemed frightened.

"Uh yes, there is someone here," Chichi said unsure how to seem not so threatening to the voice "You see I'm looking for some information could you help me?"

The voice snorted, "Well obviously you're looking for information or you wouldn't be here, stay where you are I'll be there"

Chichi huffed at the voice's change from small and frightened to rude and strong. She heard a slight creak and then a loud rumbling, the noise startled her as she looked for the source. A large ladder came streaking into her view held to one of the larger bookcases. Scratching her head she saw a petit figure climbing from on top the ladder and down.

The obvious woman descended the ladder, and hopped off brushing her lab coat and repositioning her glasses. "Right what do you need help with…O MY GOSH YOU'RE A HUMAN"

Chichi stood uncomfortably at the woman's assessing gaze as she looked her up and down and grabbed her face. "O MY GOD I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE ANOTHER, ALIVE AND YOU SEEM UNHURT"

Chichi couldn't take the woman's face grabbing swatted her hands away, "Just because I'm a human doesn't mean you handle my face like a Saiyan"

The beauty laughed and moved her glasses to sit atop her head, "Good one, I'm sorry I'm just so shocked every earthling I've seen was either seriously abused or dead"

Chichi looked at the woman still untrusting despite the race they share, the woman could see the obvious distrust and thrust her hand out in a peaceful human gesture. "I'm sorry I'm so rude, Bulma…Briefs"

The raven haired princess's face widened at the revelation, "The Bulma briefs, mecha-scientist, heiress to capsule?"

Bulma nodded frowning that the still mystery girl hadn't shaken her hand, "Yep that's me"

Chichi grabbed her hand and shook it, "It's an honour to meet you, and my name is Chichi…Um Chichi Ox princess of Fry Pan Mountain"

The genius grinned and shook her hand just as eagerly, "Seems you have your own title, the legends of the Ox royal family slaying the beasts of the mountains and protecting nature"

Chichi blushed and shook her head, "My dad has been spreading that spiel all over that even capsule corp knows about it" Chichi stiffened at the memory and held back a sob, her dad's memory was still alive as ever.

Bulma nodded, "My father always told me a story about a mountain princess and her father" Chichi noticed Bulma's eyes dull; it seemed she had her own demons.

After a moment of understanding silence, Bulma smiled and held on to Chichi's hand, "I'm sure you have lost people since these miserable Saiyans have taken us, but it's a blessing we have found each other"

Chichi nodded and put another hand over Bulma's nervous one. "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship"

Bulma smiled a sad smile and removed her hand, "You needed help?"

Chichi welcomed the distraction and pulled out the crumpled petal, "Well for a start I want to know everything about this flower and its properties."

Bulma raised an eyebrow and resettled her glasses over her eyes; she took the delicate petal from her hands and examined it. "Well I'm a mechanic not a flower arranger, but I'm sure I can found out"

Chichi smiled and began picking out books, much to the dismay of Bulma. "No...not now I can't understand a word of the Saiyan language and I want to learn but that ass of a king won't let me" Bulma grumbled some choice words.

"I swear, I hate that heartless bastard, he thinks I would use the knowledge to escape…Huh like I can with all that top security crap"

Chichi almost choked as she heard, Bulma is a GENIUS mechanic she could build a ship, a ship meant escape.

"Bulma have I got a proposition for you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot stood outside of the library with a big grin, the meeting had ended half an hour early. And thank God he thought he was going to die in there, Vegeta droning on about progress on ship production was not the last words he wanted to hear.

Intent on surprising Chichi he snuck in like a stealthy cat, smelling her alluring scent he drunkenly forgot about surprise and bumbled up the stairs clumsily until he heard voices. He stopped and hid from view.

"So who do you stay with?"

Kakarot didn't recognise the voice; he suddenly got protective and thought it was a threat until he heard Chichi's voice.

"I'd rather not talk about him"

Kakarot frowned at her words feeling slightly hurt, was she ashamed of him?

The unknown voice laughed and giggled, "That blush says otherwise Chichi, I bet you're dying to tell me all about him"

Kakarot smiled at the knowledge, he made her blush his thoughts were running rampant just thinking about what she was blushing about.

"Uh I guess he is alright"

"Describe him"

"Well he has red fur all over him, long black hair, black eyes, quite tall bout 6'3, his skin colour is really tanned and he has this really cute tail…"

"Hold the phone chichi, I wanted something quick seems like you have been checking him out a lot more then you're implying" The voice laughed, while Chichi spluttered.

"No damn way, I just notice things it's hard not to notice Kakarot he is quite distinctive"

"Wow there did you say Kakarot, Now I've heard of him from all the girls round here, heard he has quite the ass" Again a spluttered sound could be heard.

"Looks like lil chichi likes Kakarot's Firm bumbum"

Kakarot had to stifle his chuckles, he was just soaking all this up and loving it. Stuffing his fist in his mouth he bit onto it to stop the onslaught of guffaws threatening to erupt.

"Also heard he was extremely handsome, well he is picking you up ill check out his ass and make my judgement maybe get a grab in there"

Chichi choked, "Over my dead body, I've still to grab that ass"

Kakarot fell over rolling down the staircase, and causing such a ruckus even a deaf man would turn his head to. Chichi and Bulma turned their heads from their Banter hearing the crash.

Chichi's senses went on high alert while Bulma resumed a frightened face; Chichi grabbed a massive book and nodded to Bulma to grab another book.

Sneaking down, they heard a hacking cough most likely from the dust. Chichi snuck down the stairs seeing a shadow on the floor, she threw the book which landed on the person with a thud. "NOW BULMA THROW"

Bulma threw an array of books at the person who began, whining in what should be pain but was annoyance.

"Geez ladies I thought you wanted to grab my ass not pelt me with books"

Chichi screeched at the voice and ran the stairs in total embarrassment, while Bulma stood there in horror. "I thought he was back in about 10 minutes" She said looking at the red Chichi who muttered curses that could send her to hell.

"Damn you Kakarot, I'm going to kick your ass. You are a rude uncouth bastard for eavesdropping on a ladies conversation"

Kakarot stood up and dusted himself off, he picked up the books and handed them to a shocked Bulma. "I hope I don't disappoint those rumours" He winked and walked past the startled girl to the raging Chichi.

"That was hardly a ladies conversation, you act like you were discussing babies and flowers" Kakarot said amused at the still angry Chichi.

"Still it's obvious you stood there long…how long?"

"Only bout 10 minutes" he snorted, "Didn't know you liked my looks so much"

Chichi felt like punching, shouting, killing preferably Kakarot. "Just erase what you heard, it was just meaningless gossip" she said seemingly detaching herself from the conversation.

"mmmmm…yeah, well If you ever need to feel free to grab, grope or feel me up you're free too" He grinned

"You are sick" Chichi screeched running down the stairs wanting to get away from Kakarot, who in turn roared with laughter.

"You weren't saying that 10 minutes ago" he yelled intending on torturing her with the information he just received.

Bulma felt totally ignored not that she wanted to be included in the banter, however she didn't want to let chichi leave without getting details where to meet she didn't want to lose her friend.

"Wait Chichi lets meet here tomorrow, to chat you know"

Chichi popped her head round the door and gave a small smile, "Yeah sure, same time tomorrow"

Bulma nodded and gave a wink while groping air, and mouthing 'DAMN'

Chichi laughed and gave her own wink, Kakarot came behind Bulma and gave a small nod, "I'm glad Chichi has made a friend, I will allow you to chat to her"

Chichi rolled her eyes, "I talk to who I like, I don't need permission"

Kakarot frowned and rolled his own eyes, "Come on lets have lunch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the update, yes very droll I know I wasn't to pleased but it's a filler the real action is coming. O yea there will not be a B/V pairing I don't think Vegeta would take a human mate to be honest, I want to pair up Bulma with some one preferable not Vegeta.

Lol i've made Kakarot a total pervert, although I made it so he only perves on Chichi Lmao! He can perve on me anytime he likes


	9. Silence is golden

I decided to update, sorry for slow updates exams are on so I have to concentrate on that. Im tempted to start up another Goku/Chichi again because I get easily inspired for them HAHA maybe after stolen Life and my other fics. I'm still mixed on the V/B pairing to be honest. Also big writers block fairies haunt this fic, better left as it is then release a bad chapter.

Story info: King's right hand man is called his first, also ssj4 is a maintained state they were by no means born that way! So if Goku wanted to change back to his normal state he could.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

XXXXXXXX

Nails rapped lightly on the clear polished wood with impatience, the owner eyes closed in irritation at the amount of time she had been waiting.

"Where is she?" Bulma exclaimed out loud, echoing her irritation to the library walls. The time was simple 10am it was 10.45am it's not like she lived outside the castle. She would venture out and find Chichi herself but humans were forbidden to walk freely unescorted. Bulma was about to hit her head when she heard steadily growing voices.

"I'm late because of you! I hate being late" A clearly feminine voice shouted making its companion cringe.

"Well I had an early meeting with the king, and I will allow nobody but myself to escort you to your destinations"

" I'm not a child! I hate you and your stalker tendencies"

Bulma snorted at the mini argument, they sounded extremely married but Chichi assured her nothing was going on between her and Kakarot although she begged to differ, the large door creaked as the argument blazed on with growing voices and tempers rising.

"If I leave you to go on your own, you will never return besides it's forbidden for slaves to roam" Kakarot right eye was ticking resisting the temptation to grab his loud mouth vixen and dominate her non too gently.

"For the last time I'm not a slave! You jerk I hate you! I hate...MHHH"

Bulma's eyes widened as she watched Kakarot's method of shutting up Chichi which consisted of jamming ones tongue down the other's throat. It was very effective.

Chichi flailed her arms in shock before it turned to utter rage 'HOW DARE HE!'

Meanwhile Kakarot who only used the dirty tactic to shut her up felt the plan backfiring as soon as his tongue touched hers his mind went fuzzy. He clutched her silky black hair and licked the roof of mouth. ` Kami she tastes like....FUCKING ARRGGG'

A sharp blow to his groin answered his question.

Chichi looked triumphant and Kakarot when down pain greatly expressed on his features.

"That'll show you, no perving" she used her forearm to wipe her lips clean of his essence even though the taste wild forest berries still tingled her taste buds.

Although Kakarot's pride didn't permit him to go down in pain or clutch the afflicted area, the ugly grimace on his handsome face betrayed him.

"Cheap shot"

Snorting erupted from Chichi at the saiyan's proclaim," O yeah and molesting isn't one?"

"You were ranting like a spoilt brat so I sought to put your mouth to better use"

"By shoving your uncivilised tongue down my throat?"

Kakarot cocked his head slightly before he stalked her closing the space between their bodies rapidly, sensing her facade drop he smiled rackishly. Using his tail he trailed it up Chichi's arm which whipped back and shuddered.

"Any other suggestions on what I could shove in there?" He smirked as her face flared and she gritted her teeth. Yes those teeth would feel good brushing over my....

"...Um I think that's enough sexual innuendos for today"

Both dark head's whipped to see the blue eyed vixen casually seated with a palm clutching her amused face. The slight wink in Chichi's direction sent the receiver reeling and Kakarot grinning.

"I will be back in 3 hours. Chichi you are not permitted to venture outside the library"

Chichi just waved her hand eager to dismiss him, she turned around intent on walking towards Bulma when she felt two arms encircle her and a light kiss planted on her neck.

"Have a good day" he whispered, sniffing her hair then walking away. Chichi stood frozen in horror damn that Kakarot always taking liberties with her body. When she was certain he had left she relaxed her shoulders and held and hand to her heart.

"Man that Saiyan is hot"

Shaking her head obliviously Chichi trotted towards her partner and sat across the wide table.

"Seemed you were enjoying that little....exchange"

"Yeah was like drinking cat piss"

Bulma shook her head at Chichi, "Found out about your flower"

Chichi eyes brightened eager for the information Kakarot refused to tell her. Pulling out some paper Bulma placed her glasses on and cleared her throat before reading.

"Cloovra, a rare flower depicting the emotions of a person through colour. Depending on how intense the emotion the cloovra uses bright and beautiful shades to match the mood and emotion of the person at the time"

Chichi's head bobbed with understanding, having learning that information off Kakarot, "Got any idea's what the colours mean?"

"Getting to that I just wanted you to know all the information" the blued haired genius huffed slightly before grumbling and scanning her hand written notes.

"Pure colours represent one emotion while a mix represent different emotions white symbolises purity, blue symbolises calmness, grey symbolis..."

"What about red and black blended together"

"Jeez Chichi patience, gosh people like you that make research useless" Bulma shuffled through her papers before she discovered the shaded coloured section.

" Red and black, represents an intense passion and longing although it cannot be said what the person is craving it is certain that is all that occupies that person's mind"

The dark haired vixen placed a thoughtful finger on her chin, craving? Probably his next meal, but seriously what was it?

"Care to explain? After all I collected over 5 pages of information on that bloody flower that you didn't even look at!"

Chichi appeased her blue hair friend and explained that whole episode that occurred in Bardock's garden and Kakarot's reluctance.

Bulma tapped her chin also a habit that seemed common amongst thinking females, "Well I don't know him well enough and I can't just assume I'll just observe him and try to engage into conversations with him.

"Good idea" Outside Chichi smiled at the idea but inside she balked what if Kakarot found Bulma to be more interested in her, what if he discovered her beauty outshined hers. What if...

"Chichi you look pale, you ok?"

Looking into the eyes of her only and first friend on Vegeta-sei, Chichi chided herself for her previous thoughts, she should be looking for a way to get off this planet Kakarot be damned if Bulma wanted him she could have him.

"I'm fine Bulma, now on with our plan how long of preparation do we need before we can execute?"

Bulma grinned, "My hacking abilities are legendary Chichi, but unfortunately there is just one of me I estimate four weeks"

Chichi groaned into her hands, "That would make it 4 months I've been here 1 in prison, 2 with a torture bastard and almost 3 weeks with Kakarot"

"And you still haven't laid him, wow chichi I give you props"

Chichi's cheeks flamed instantly not that she hadn't entertained thoughts it's just that...No no why was she thinking this way focus!

"I would never lay with the murderers of my race"

"I know Chichi, But Kakarot seems one of the nicer saiyans, I mean I would never sleep with these ogres either, but I think he has a soft spot for you"

"You think? I mean he does perve but so do a lot of guys so I don't count that" Chichi fumbled with her fingers, she hated discussing her feelings like this but it was a relief she was just too confused.

"Well if he was a normal pervert he could have perved on me which he didn't, nah I think he likes you" Bulma smiled at the faint blush on Chichi's face, she didn't know how her friend was going to deal with leaving Kakarot.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few days later...**

Chichi sat and watched enthralled with Kakarot's and King Vegeta's fight. As usual Kakarot conveniently forgot to mention important dates and this particular slip of the mind was a royal feast honouring King Vegeta's birthday. As usual she refused to go and he pleaded, begged then threatened when all three didn't work he insisted on sitting in on her meetings with Bulma which was out of the question so she caved.

The celebration started off with the customary royal battle between the King's first and the king, it was known throughout Vegeta-sei that Kakarot's power surpassed the King in multitudes but as strong as his fist was, his loyalty was even stronger. So instead of being treated as a threat he was hailed as the King's first even holding royal favour over the King's flesh and blood.

Chichi repressed the urge to yell support when Kakarot nailed Vegeta in the mouth with a hard jab and settled for folding her arms and looking bored.

"No need to look too interested"

She shook her head at Bardock's amused chuckles as she saw Vegeta gracefully avoid another punch and counter with a harsh punch to the gut.

Closing her eyes at the blow she let curiosity get the better of her, "Why is the king and his first fighting? It's like they are entertainment, shouldn't he be getting entertainment since it's his birthday?"

Bardock chuckled pissing Chichi off, "Now now no need to get angry, I'm just surprised that Kakarot never bothered to educate you on saiyan customs, I'll have to speak to him on that"

Nodding her head in understanding she waited patiently for his explanation, "As the king of Vegeta-sei ages each year he must prove he is worthy to be on the throne with strength and might, in order to do that public displays of power usually instil calm as well as fear into the citizens of Vegeta-sei"

"Fear?"

"Yes some have ill intention and want the throne seeing this power will keep such at bay"

"Hmm I guess..." she trailed off looking at her surroundings, from her vantage point which was the royal box she could see the fight clearly, underneath however was rowdy cluttered and crowded with sweaty, shouting Saiyans. She shuddered if she was down there o God...

Although being up here was quite bad also the King's father kept eyeing her and loudly calling her "human filth" she would have responded with a finger but insulting a common saiyan and insulting royalty were two VERY different things. The queen looked at her as if she had a foul smell Vegeta's brother Tarble didn't really pay her any attention but that was probably because of his age. The only people directly linked to the first was herself and Bardock.

"Where's pineapple he..? I mean Radditz?"

Bardock gave her a playful warning look, "Radditz hates the royal box too boring so he roughs it down there with the crowd"

"Eww, I would probably get eaten alive if I was down there"

"Literally"

Chichi shuddered, she noticed with other boxes which were filled with saiyan elites ranking from the royalty to third, fourth and fifth, she could see in a box almost every male had a lady, part from Bardock as usual curiosity got to her.

"I've never seen a lady with you Bardock aren't you married?"

At that proclamation Bardock snorted into the drink, "where on Vegeta-sei did you get that term?"

Chichi again frowned at his laughs which increased when he saw her expression.

"Well I'm happy I entertaining you so much!"

Bardock calmed himself the human girl was amusing no wonder Kakarot kept her around, "Married? Probably an earthling term. Please explain what it entails" Being the brilliant scientist that he was Bardock never passed up an opportunity to learn anything.

Chichi explained the process to amused and curious ears, when she finished Bardock was struggling to hold his face before it cracked. Chichi fumed and stood up, "well it's been fun for you but horrible for me have a good night tell Kakarot I got tired"

Bardock held her hand to stop her storming off, "Calm yourself human customs are...fascinating"

"Yeas fascinatingly funny" she huffed sitting down grouchily.

Bardock shrugged, " you find our culture barbaric, I find yours funny so we are even anyway I have some questions about your marriage of a custom"

"Does this marriage certificate permit fertility?"

This time it was Chichi who struggled with laughter, "O no it doesn't"

Bardock ignored her tittering, "does it stop any of the humans from straying?"

"Hmm I guess not"

"Does it strengthen the female during birthing?"

"Uh..uh no"

Bardock look confused then "then what does it do"

"Well promotes unity, proof of your love and..."

"Nonsense how can a worthless scrap of paper and two rings that hold no magical properties prove love?"

"Well it has a lot of significance to humans"

"Saiyan bonds are much more powerful" Bardock lifted his hand and pulled the spandex covering his collar to reveal a thin scar.

Chichi lifted her eyebrow but failed to act impressed, " A scar on your collar and?"

Bardock rolled his eyes, "Kakarot really didn't train you? And he wants to mate soon what a joke"

"Well you teach me then, I'm pretty sick of not being told anything here"

"Teach her what?"

Both heads turned to see a bruised and sweaty Kakarot with a towel round his neck and a bottle of water in his hand.

"About time! Kakarot the female doesn't even know about proper mating ritu...UMMM"

Kakarot put his hand on his father's mouth silencing him much to Chichi's, Bardock's and the royal family's horror.

After letting go of his father's fast mouth he muttered a few words into his ear, effectively silencing Bardock and confusing all other spectators.

"Kakarot I hope all is well?" The former king asked from his perch.

"Yes your highness, Vegeta says he will see you at the banquet"

"Very well" The royal family left their side of the viewing box leaving Kakarot, Bardock and Chichi.

"Damn Vegeta slightly kicked your ass" Chichi laughed walking up to Kakarot and poking him on a particularly mean bruise on his arm.

Kakarot winced slightly at her sharp nail but held back a purr when she began to stroke it. He turned surprised as to see her slightly frowning but playful face.

"Come on smelly, where is the clean up joint?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you have it, finally an update haha...sorry guys just busy essays etc, i'll try my best to push out more please visit my profile and tell me what you think of my next g/cc idea and pm to me and also 3 years hiatus can change a writers style tell me if you think it's bad or something. Thank you and Kami bless.

Lone saiyan woman


End file.
